


Learning

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Inexperienced Sex, rowena is very patient, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: A spell needs sex magic, but Reader has never had sex before. Rowena teaches her.





	Learning

Learning magic had always been your dream, even when you were a kid and didn’t know that magic was real. So, when given the chance to study with Rowena, you’d jumped at the chance. For a year you traveled with her, learning how to make potions and cast spells. You beamed in pride whenever she complimented how quickly you were learning.

 

And over the year, you’d developed a not so small crush on her. It would’ve been impossible not to. But you managed not to act on it, not wanting to endanger the relationship you’d formed with her. It had become an easy enough thing to do. Until one particular spell needed to be cast.

 

“The spell needs sex magic?” You asked, already internally panicking.

 

“That’s what I said, yes,” Rowena answered. “Is that a problem?”

 

“N-Not really. It’s just that…I don’t…I mean…” you stammered.

 

“If you’re not interested, I could always find someone else for the spell. I won’t force you to do anything like this,” Rowena said.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to!” You said quickly. “I want to learn to do the spell! It’s just that…I’ve never _done_ anything like the spell requires.” Your face grew warm as a blush rose and you looked down at the ground.

 

Realization dawned on Rowena. “You’ve never had sex?”

 

You shook your head, still looking down. “No.”

 

“Not even a kiss?” Rowena asked.

 

You shook your head again. Right now, you couldn’t imagine anything more embarrassing to be admitting to Rowena, of all people.

 

You heard her walk closer. Her hand gently grasped your chin and lifted your head up. You’d expected to see some sort of scorn or mocking on her face, but instead there was understanding.

 

“You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about, Y/N,” she said.

 

“I don’t?”

 

She smiled warmly at you. “Not at all. You said you did want to learn to do the spell, correct?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Then I’ll just have to teach you!” Rowena exclaimed.

 

“Teach me…how to have sex? You would do that?”

 

“Of course! It’s something people have to learn. No one’s perfect at it the first time around. I’ve plenty experience and you’re a quick learner, so why not?”

 

You couldn’t think of a reason against it. It seemed logical. And you’d be able to do the spell. “Okay, let’s do this. How do we start?”

 

“Come here,” Rowena said, taking your hand and leading you to the bed. She sat down on it and patted the space next to her.

 

Your heart began to race as you sat down next to her. Rowena brought a hand up to brush your hair behind your ear and cup your face.

 

“I’m going to kiss you. The key is to relax and mimic what I do, alright?” Rowena asked.

 

You nodded, your stomach fluttering. She leaned in close, hesitating for a second. Her breath fanned across your face. “Close your eyes,” she whispered. You closed them and she pressed her lips against yours.

 

It was like a match had been lit inside you, but rather than the burning heat being painful, it felt good. Her lips were warm and soft and gentle. Rowena kissed you slowly, allowing you time to try and match her movements. You were clumsy at first, not knowing the right way to move your lips. But soon enough, you were figuring out what to do.

 

All too soon, Rowena pulled away. You opened your eyes. Rowena looked at you, a small smirk on her lips.

 

“Was I…okay?” You asked.

 

“Not bad, for your first time. And like I said, you’re a quick learner,” she said, tapping your nose with her finger.

 

From your awkward embarrassment, you felt a tiny bit of pride begin to rise.

 

“But, you still have much more to learn. I’m going to kiss you again, but it’ll be a bit different this time. Just relax and mimic me again,” Rowena instructed.

 

You nodded. “Okay.”

 

Rowena leaned in close and you automatically closed your eyes. Your lips met again, and at first it was much like the first one. Then you felt her tongue press at your lips. You slowly opened them, allowing her tongue to slip inside your mouth.

 

Once again, you were awkward and clumsy. Luckily for you, Rowena was slow and patient with you, showing you what to do and letting you figure it out at your own pace.

 

You broke for air, panting heavily. Your heart was pounding against your chest. Rowena, too, was panting, her face flushed a light pink.

 

Once you had both caught your breath, Rowena spoke. “This time, I want you to use your hands. When we’re kissing, touch me.”

 

“Where should I touch you?” You asked.

 

“Wherever feels natural,” she replied. “A large part of kissing or sex relies on instinct and paying attention to your partner. Ready?”

 

“Yes,” you said.

 

She kissed you again. This time you had the hang of it. For the most part, anyway. Rowena placed one hand on the back of your neck and the other on your waist. Following her lead, you cupped her face and rested your free hand on her shoulder.

 

You felt Rowena drawing your body closer to hers as the kiss grew more intense. Caught in the moment, you moved your hands lower, rest just under her collar bone. You hesitated. Would it be okay if you lowered your hands?

 

 Rowena arched her back just slightly, pressing her breasts forward. You took that as a sign and slid your hands down to cup her breasts. You gave them a gentle squeeze and Rowena sighed softly.

 

“That’s it, darling,” she whispered. She left your lips and began kissing your neck. You gasped when she hit a particular spot just under your ear. Rowena chuckled and began sucking on the spot. It was strange to think just how good having you neck kissed and sucked felt, but you liked it immensely.

 

When Rowena stopped, you let out a disappointed groan.

 

“Patience,” she chided. Her face suddenly turned serious. “If you need to stop at _any_ time, for _any_ reason, let me know and I’ll stop immediately.”

 

You appreciated just how much concern she was showing for you. “I will,” you said.

 

“Good.” Rowena’s serious expression turned playful. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way…” she trailed off, instead leaning in to kiss you again.

 

You could tell it was about to get serious, so you let her take charge. Her hands slid down your body, from your face and neck, to your shoulders, breasts, and down your stomach. Her hands teased the hem of your shirt for a moment before sliding it up and over your head.

 

The shirt was tossed away and her hands went straight to your breasts, cupping and teasing them through your bra. You arched your back, giving her as much access as she wanted. She reached behind you and unclipped your bra.

 

The bra began to fall and self-consciousness took over. In a flash, your hands were holding the bra up, keeping your breasts hidden behind the material. Rowena blinked at you in surprise.

 

“Sorry,” you blushed. “I’m just a little…self-conscious, I guess.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Rowena assured you. “But if you want to stop-”

 

“No!” You said quickly. “I want to keep going.” Slowly, you released the bra and let the straps slide down your arms, revealing your breasts to Rowena.

 

Rowena eyed your breasts hungry as the bra slid off you. “Beautiful,” she murmured.

 

You blushed again. Gaining a little bit of courage, you grabbed the bra and flung it to some corner in the room. Instantly, Rowena was upon you again, capturing your lips with her own and cupping your breasts. You felt your nipples harden as she brushed her fingers over them.

 

Rowena kissed down your neck and to your chest. You moaned as she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking it and swirling her tongue around it. She teased the other nipple, lightly pinching and pulling.

 

Rowena released your nipple with a pop, kissing down your stomach to the edge of your jeans. She fingered the button, peering up at you and awaiting your permission.

 

You nodded without a second though, lust taking over your mind and instincts. You could already feel a throbbing between your legs and your damp panties sticking to your skin.

 

Within two seconds, Rowena had undone your jeans and was sliding them down your legs. She threw the jeans to the side and began rubbing you through your panties. Your breath hitched at the feeling.

 

“You’re already so wet for me, aren’t you, darling?” Rowena cooed.

 

Not knowing what to say, you nodded. Rowena began kissing your thigh, down your leg to your ankle, and back up again. She repeated this on the other leg. The sensation, along with the anticipation of what was to come, left you feeling breathless and tremoring.

 

Rowena teased the waistband of your panties, giving you a sly smile. “Are you ready for this?”

 

Despite the tiny bit of nervousness left in you, you nodded your head. You wanted this. No, _needed_ this!

 

Rowena pulled down your panties, agonizingly slow. You were now completely naked. Rowena looked at your pussy, her eyes darkening. “You look good enough to eat,” Rowena teased. However, she was quickly back into teacher mode. “Now, remember what I do here. Every woman is different, but there are usually a few good general guidelines. But, most important is to listen to your partner. Got it?”

 

You listened carefully and nodded. “Yes. Now please…” you trailed off, biting your lip and wiggling your hips a little.

 

Rowena smirked. “Of course.” She leaned in and gave you a long, slow lick from your entrance to your clit. “Delicious,” Rowena purred. She dove back in, licking and kissing your pussy. You did your best to memorize each little thing she did from a learning viewpoint, but soon pleasure was taking over your mind. You bit your lip and held back a moan.

 

“Ah, ah,” Rowena tutted, “I want to hear every little sound you make.” Rowena doubled her efforts, causing a loud moan to fall from your lips. “That’s it, darling, let me hear you.”

 

Within minutes, you were close to coming undone. Your breath quickened. Your heart pounded. Your legs shook. The only noises you could make were unintelligible moans and you felt something coiling deep inside you, waiting to be released.

 

Rowena sucked on your clit and you fell apart. The coil in your stomach sprung and shockwaves spread throughout your body. You cried out, the earth-shattering pleasure taking over. Rowena worked you through it the whole time, helping you come down from your high.

 

Once you had come down, Rowena slid up next to you. “How was that for your first time?”

 

“Mind blowing,” you panted. “Is it like that every time?”

 

“If you have the right partner, it can be,” Rowena answered. “Now, are you ready for the ‘test’?”

 

“I think so,” you said. You hoped so. It was obvious Rowena was going to give you the reigns this time. You leaned in and kissed her, starting slow, like she had with you. You could taste yourself on her lips. Letting the kiss build, you pressed your tongue against her lips. At first, she allowed you entrance. But she seemed…almost hesitant. You pulled back. “Are you okay?”

 

Rowena smiled. “Yes. And you just passed the first part of the test.”

 

For a moment, you were confused. Then it hit you. Pay attention to your partner. She had become hesitant, which had been your cue to stop. “Was that _just_ part of the test then? Do you want to keep going?” You asked.

 

Rowena nodded. “Yes.”

 

You kissed her again, building it up again. After a few minutes, you kissed down her neck. When she gasped when you hit a certain area, you focused on it.

 

 “You really _are_ a fast learner,” Rowena moaned.

 

“I had a good teacher,” you replied, kissing down the vee of her dress. You reached behind her and pulled down the zipper. You slid the top of the dress down, and were surprised to see that Rowena had no bra on. Her breasts were perfect. Round and spotted in the freckles that covered the rest of her torso, with a dark, hardened nipple on the center of each.

 

You flicked a nipple with your tongue. Hearing an encouraging moan, you took it into your mouth, sucking on it while your squeezed the other, occasionally giving the nipple a sharp pinch. Rowena’s continued moaning encouraged you to move further down, but you were obstructed by her dress.

 

“Stand up,” you said, taking her hands and pulling her up. Slipping down onto your knees, you pulled her dress down, kissing each new bit of revealed skin. You pulled the dress over her hips and it fell the rest of the way on its own, pooling around Rowena’s high-heeled feet.

 

Rowena stepped out of her shoes and kicked them, and the dress, away. She was left only in dark green, lace panties. You gently pushed Rowena to sit back down and began kissing and sucking her thighs. Cautiously, you gave one a soft bite. The soft groan from above you encouraged you to leave another bite, this one slightly harder. You repeated the action on her other thigh.

 

Finally, you decided it was time to take the final leap. Guiding Rowena to lay in the center of the bed, you pulled down her panties and tossed them to the side.

 

“Fuck,” you breathed. You’d seen pictures of women before, mostly on the internet. You were inexperienced, but not completely naive. But none of those women compared to Rowena. Laid out before you, completely naked, eyes dark with lust and hair spread out around her head like some fiery halo, Rowena was a Goddess.

 

“That’s the plan,” Rowena teased.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Shush,” you said. You settled yourself between Rowena’s legs. The sight and scent of her pussy, with short ginger hair and glistening folds, sent your mouth watering. Remembering her actions from earlier, you gave a long lick from entrance to clit. You and Rowena moaned in unison, you at the taste and Rowena at the feeling.

 

You happily continued, alternating between long licks over her entire pussy and short licks focusing on her clit. Each moan and whimper from Rowena, each gasp and sigh, made you more eager. She reached a hand down and buried it in your hair, directing you and showing you the places that felt best.

 

“Y-You can also use your fingers,” Rowena panted. Confusion took you for a second before realizing what she meant. Bringing a hand to her entrance, you coated your fingers in her slick and slowly pushed one finger in. “Just like that,” she sighed. You pushed another finger in, thrusting them slowly as your mouth attended to her clit.

 

Rowena’s breaths were quickening and her legs were stiffening and shaking around your head. You worked at her more enthusiastically, want to make her come undone and feel as good as you had. Remembering something you’d read, you curled your fingers inside her, finding just the right spot.

 

Rowena came with a loud cry, her legs shaking and hips jerking. Your pleasure had felt amazing, but seeing Rowena’s pleasure, and causing it, was _intoxicating_. You worked her through her orgasm, not stopping until she was whimpering and pushing your head away from her.

 

“Sorry,” you said, sheepish. “I got a little carried away.” You moved to lay next to her.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Rowena panted, “An enthusiastic partner is usually a good thing.”

 

“Was I good, then? I mean, I probably wasn’t the best but…did I do okay?” You asked. Now that the energy in the room was beginning to calm, you felt your shyness coming back.

 

“You were wonderful for your first time. And, like they say, practice makes perfect. After all, we do have a week until the moon’s in the right position for the spell.”

 

You’d almost forgotten the spell. Funny, considering it was the catalyst to start this whole thing. “Think I’ll be better in a week?”

 

“With me as your teacher, you will be. Now, I know it’s a little early, but would you be interested in starting the next lesson tonight?” Rowena asked.

 

You grinned. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
